


Our First Experience As A Couple:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e20 Ma Ke Kahakai (Shore), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hiking, Kissing, Lemonade/Lemonades, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Picnics, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are retaking their hike, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Our First Experience As A Couple:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are retaking their hike, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“This is going much better than last time, I am glad that we are more prepared”. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as they made their way up to the top of the mountain to their spot, they decided to hike to. They were gonna have a nice picnic together, & it was their first experience as a couple.

Commander Steve McGarrett winced, & said, “I am sorry about the last time, I really didn’t mean for everything to happen. I just wanted to spend time with you”, He confessed to the blond shyly, as he was setting everything up. Danny had to smile at that, Cause he thinks that Steve is adorable.

“I think I am gonna give this a chance from now on, The view is pretty spectacular”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he looked at Steve with lust, The Brunette blushed in response, as he was getting everything all set up. He looked at the Danny, The Former Seal said this to him.

“I am really glad that we are sharing this together as our first experience as a couple”, The Shorter Man smiled bigger, & told the Five-O Commander, “Me too, Me too”, He held up his plastic cup of lemonade, & said this to him, “To more experiences”. He hopes more of this for the future.

The Hunky Brunette said this to him, as he clinked his own, against his lover’s. “To more experiences”, They shared a kiss, & continued to enjoy their outing, & have fun too, til they are ready to go home.

The End.


End file.
